


Secretary

by SatsunonSavior



Series: Breathers [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddles, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Domnon/Subsuki, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Overstimulation, RACK - Freeform, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsunonSavior/pseuds/SatsunonSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the events of 'Breather', Kiryuuin Satsuki is taking an unscheduled personal day. Luckily Jakuzure Nonon is there to act as her secretarial stand-in. Isn't that nice of her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

“Good morning, Miss Kiryuin Satsuki’s office, how can I help you?” Jakuzure’s voice sang into the phone, as she idly examined her nails with minimal interest; they were painted a soft pink to match her hair, and she thought the effect was really quite charming. She made a few appropriately interested noises as an earnest businessman insisted on talking to Satsuki at her earliest convenience.

“Mhmm. Mhmm. Mm. Yes? Hmmm. Well that’s certainly high on our priority list right now, Mr…” she drawled, making no effort to remember his name, “Right. Well unfortunately Miss Kiryuin is…” she trailed off, her attention shifting elsewhere as a wicked smile crossed her face, “Miss Kiryuin is _all tied up_ at the moment, so she’ll have to call you back. At her earliest convenience, of course. Good bye!” she said cheerfully, hanging up on him midsentence.

“Goodness me, how troublesome all these people are. Begging and begging for attention. Don’t you wish you could put them in their place?” she said with a wicked edge to her voice. A small noise caught her attention and made that devilish smile wider. “Well, it certainly wouldn’t be as satisfying in that case…” she purred, as if speaking to an unseen observer. Before she could continue her musings, a heavy knock rattled the door in its frame. There was a soft curse, and then very slowly, a softer knock. Jakuzure snorted.

“Come on in, Gamagoori.”

 

The gangling giant eased his way into Satsuki’s office carefully, using only two fingers to push aside the door and close it, as if it were made of paper. He glanced up and around the office, frowning as he took in the room’s furnishings; tall glass windows occupying one wall, an elegant faux fireplace topped by a pair of swords and the centerpiece; a large and finely designed wooden desk whose leather top and smooth dark wood practically oozed wealth and refinement. Its surface was decorated with all the accoutrements of a serious businesswoman; papers, files, pens and innumerable reports. Everything was carefully aligned in neat piles according to priority, a small pair of boxes labeled ‘in’ and ‘out’ respectively. Even the pens were arranged by color. In short, everything on the desk, everything in the office, was in its proper place. Except for Kiryuin Satsuki herself, who was nowhere to be seen. Gamagoori finished scanning the room and made a small grumble of disappointment.

“Is she not in? She asked me to come by to work on a report.” he said.

“She’s out for the moment,” Jakuzure said solicitously, “Is it urgent? If it is, I can help you deal with it now.”

There was a small noise, like a cough, and Jakuzure covered her mouth with one hand, although he could have sworn she hadn’t coughed. Gamagoori frowned, looking at Jakuzure with a questioning expression.

“Something wrong, Gama?” she asked blandly, pretending to skim a report on the desk.

“You seem…different today, Jakuzure.” Gamagoori said, narrowing his eyes, “More…polite.”

Jakuzure snorted and flicked to a second page, not raising her eyes to meet his.

“Oh thank you, your concern means _so_ much to me.” she said, “Anymore insulting revelations? Or do you want to come back later? Just say the word and we can sit down and work on whatever you have to do.”

There was another small sound, something small and muffled. Gamagoori’s face twisted into outright suspicion. Jakuzure looked up at him dangerously, eyebrows furrowed in her best Satsuki impression.

“Hmm?” she said, daring him to say something. Only a very careful observer would have noticed the slight tinge of pink to the very tips of her cheeks as she glared up at the tall man.

“Oh fine, it’s not that important. I’ll come back later. Tell Lady Satsuki I dropped by.” Gamagoori said, shaking his head.

“I will, I will.” Jakuzure said, waving one hand in a shooing motion, lifting another report and flicking through it disinterestedly. Gamagoori snorted at her pathetic attempt to look busy and stalked out, careful not to break the door as he closed it behind him.

 

There was a moment’s pause and then Jakuzure smiled a wicked little smile that expressed a whole panoply of perversion. Casually she leant back in her chair and looked down below the desk, past her cute white blouse and black pantsuit to where, incongruous against the utterly professional business wear sat a clashing length of plastic jutting out lewdly from her hips. Shaped to resemble a male member, it was a bright hot-pink and of moderately endowed proportions, strapped to her body by a slim black harness. Its exact length was somewhat difficult to ascertain, as at any point up to half of its gently ribbed length was enveloped by Kiryuin Satsuki’s mouth. Jakuzure watched in satisfaction as Satsuki sucked and licked at the fake cock as if she were endeavoring to show Jakuzure exactly what she was missing by being a woman. She received almost equal satisfaction from the hilarious contrast between the lewd actions of Satsuki’s lips and tongue and the furious scowl that sat above it; her eyebrows furrowed into that trademark expression as Jakuzure’s hand stroked through her hair lightly, encouraging her motions.

 “What, do you hate it that much?” Jakuzure asked, struggling to keep laughter from her voice.

Satsuki glared at her, cheeks flushed. She was kneeling beneath the desk, which was more than enough room for her thanks to its grandiose size. She had complained repeatedly about the indignity of the position, as well as the potential danger and repercussions should someone discover them, but Jakuzure knew that those downsides were outweighed entirely by the way Satsuki wiggled her hips enticingly as she continued to bob her head up and down the fake plastic length. There was a soft clinking sound as the handcuffs jangled behind her back, pulling lightly against her wrists in an intriguing way. She tried to ignore the dampness she felt on her thighs, seeping out from between her legs, from underneath her short skirt unimpeded by the black lace thong, the only style of underwear Jakuzure was letting her wear at the moment. Satsuki felt her face flush deeper as she recalled _that_ conversation, her body responding unwillingly to the sudden rush of erotic memories.

 

 _Thongs, s_ he said in a flat voice, folding her arms, _You want me to wear thongs._

 _No,_ Jakuzure said sweetly, taking a step closer, putting her in dangerous territory so close to Satsuki, _I’m telling you that you’re going to wear thongs. Wanting implies that you have a choice._

Satsuki made an inarticulate sound, unable to meet the pink-haired girl’s eyes as she put her hands on her hips, staring up at Satsuki’s face antagonistically. Jakuzure handed the taller woman the black lace thong and she took it mutely.

_That’s a good girl._

 “Well?” Jakuzure said, annoyed at having to repeat herself, rocking her hips forward once to make Satsuki gag with the unexpected depth of the dildo’s head, “Do you hate servicing my cock, Satsuki?”

Jakuzure’s hands released Satsuki’s mouth briefly from the tip of the cock, allowing her to reply.

“I don’t hate it, but I don’t understand it either,” Satsuki said, frowning, “Why am I even sucking this thing; it’s not like it feels good for you or anything.”

Jakuzure grinned and leaned forward, eyes darting back and forth like a kid with a secret.

“Do you really wanna know?” she asked, her voice breathy and low, sending shivers up Satsuki’s spine.

“Yes.” whispered Satsuki, her hips trembling as the timbre of that voice bypassed her brain and went straight to her sex. Jakuzure leaned in as close as she could, face close to Satsuki’s, her breath hot against her cheeks. She nibbled at her lip gently for Satsuki’s benefit, making her shudder in barely repressed arousal.

“Well…” Jakuzure all but purred, her voice slow and sultry, “Alright.” She pressed her soft pink lips to Satsuki’s ear, took a breath and said in a firm voice of absolute dominance;

“ _Because I told you to._ ”

Satsuki’s stomach did a little flip and her body shuddered against her will, like a guitar casually strummed, little jolts of sensation shooting out to every extremity. Her skin suddenly felt too hot; feverish and sensitive against her business wear, every brush of soft fabric driving her mad, making her want to tear herself free and then let Jakuzure ravish her naked body.

 

Jakuzure chuckled at the prominent reaction, and stroked her fingers through Satsuki’s hair approvingly.

“Oh and by the way…” she drawled, “There’s a second reason.”

Satsuki looked up at her quizzically.

“Because when I’m sure Gamagoori has left earshot, I’m going to bend your ass over this desk and go to fucking town.” Jakuzure said it like a threat, like a warning, like a prophecy, her hand curling viciously in Satsuki’s hair and pulling her down just as Jakuzure’s hips moved up, the head of the hot-pink strap-on bumping against her lips, making her return to sucking on the already slick length. Satsuki shivered and obeyed, her mouth moving clumsily in long, slow motions as Jakuzure arched her hips, sliding the tip of the fake cock into her throat, making her gag softly, using Satsuki’s mouth until she was satisfied that the slippery shaft was lubricated enough and that Gamagoori truly had gone. She withdrew the length from Satsuki’s mouth with a lewd popping sound as it passed the tight seal of her. Jakuzure took Satsuki by the hair and rolled her chair back, lifting Satsuki to her feet before her. She used her grip in the taller woman’s hair to pull her down into a quick, fierce kiss before releasing her suddenly, making her stumble backwards.

Satsuki’s hips bumped up against the desk as the shorter woman forced her back with a firm push, her hands twisting her, spinning and pushing her until she faced the desk, a single sweep of Jakuzure’s hand sending her perfectly ordered workstation into chaos; pens, reports and documents clattering to the ground. Satsuki frowned and opened her mouth to complain but her words were snatched away by a casual swat to her backside as Jakuzure bent her over, positioning her as she wanted. Satsuki flinched as another slap hit the curve of her ass, punishment for not moving fast enough; she bent lower, arching her back obediently as Jakuzure lifted her skirt.

 

It was humiliatingly erotic; the way she took control of her body, the way she didn’t even undress her, just lifted her skirt, nimble fingers pulling the thin strip of fabric covering her inner places aside, exposing her to Jakuzure’s critical gaze. She writhed in sudden pleasure as Jakuzure slid two fingers inside her without warning, arching them to slide deeper into her slick sex. The handcuffs clinked as Satsuki jerked her arms in surprise, trying to grab Jakuzure’s hands to make her stop.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Jakuzure laughed, “Behave now.” She purred, fingers twisting gently inside her, pumping back and forth up to the knuckle inside Satsuki’s sopping depths with slick, wet sounds that made Satsuki flush to the roots of her hair as an equally lewd moan slithered from her lips. Jakuzure withdrew her fingers almost as soon as she had begun, satisfied that Satsuki was ready, but the sudden empty sensation that tingled between her thighs made her push back urgently, grinding against Jakuzure’s hand in yearning need to replace the cruelly denied stimulation. That made Jakuzure laugh again and she obliged, fingers circling Satsuki’s clit in firm little motions.

“Desperate much?” she asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes! God, yes.” Satsuki gasped, almost beyond shame, her body screaming at her to fill the aching void between her legs. Jakuzure let out a low, throaty chuckle and suddenly the firm head of the strap-on was brushing over her slit, pushing past her, against her, _into her-_

 “Oh!” Satsuki gasped, a wholly new sensation blossoming in her belly as Jakuzure thrust the length of the toy into her without warning, trusting to her foreplay and Satsuki’s habitual wetness to avoid any damage.

Pain and pleasure slid through her in little concentric circles, suffusing her body with a gloriously full feeling that was entirely new to her. Jakuzure adjusted her stance, trying to accommodate the difference in heights between them; it made the head of the toy shift inside her and Satsuki gasped again as Jakuzure took a small experimental thrust with a roll of her hips.

“Is that nice?” cooed Jakuzure in a low, aroused tone, “Being filled like a slut?”

Satsuki whimpered out a breath as Jakuzure shifted her hips again. _Oh god, she isn’t even moving yet,_ she thought.

“Y-yes…” she breathed, flexing her wrists, feeling the steel of the handcuffs biting into them.

Jakuzure leaned forward so that she could reach around to grope Satsuki’s breasts through her blouse, handling them roughly, the leaning making the head of the toy slide deeper than before, deeper than she thought possible, drawing an agonized groan from her lips.

“Are we okay?” Jakuzure asked, her voice teasing, “Are we willing? Shall I move?” she purred, hips rolling in a little half-thrust on the word ‘move’, making Satsuki shudder in submissive arousal. When she could think again, she nodded;

“I am, Jakuzure. Please move.” Satsuki said softly, pushing back with her hips to feel the strap-on tease her innermost parts again. She was already close, she knew, and each roll of Jakuzure’s hips threatened to send her over the edge.

“Alright then.” Jakuzure purred, leaning back, her hands smoothing over Satsuki’s plump ass, giving it another fond swat before lodging her fingers into her hips, digging her nails in to draw a gasp from Satsuki’s lips.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Jakuzure pulled back, drawing the pink toy from her with a wet sound until only the head remained inside her, then slammed back in without warning. Satsuki gasped out a moan, but before she could draw breath Jakuzure did it again, and again and again, pounding into her with a slow, steady rhythm that slowly picked up speed. She moaned in pleasure and humiliation at the sensations running up like tidal waves from her hips, at the wet squishing noises her swollen sex was letting out as Jakuzure defiled her with the thick member. The gaps between the slapping sounds of their joining hips grew ever shorter as Jakuzure put her back into the work, grunting in effort as she hammered the toy into Satsuki’s soaking pussy with relentless abandon, fingers leaving red marks on the pale skin of her hips as she used them for leverage. Satsuki’s moans reached fever pitch within minutes of the first thrust and in an embarrassingly short amount of time she felt her world go sideways, her body tensing, trembling. Her eyes widened and she half looked back to Jakuzure, a question forming in her mind.

“It’s fine; go on, do it.” Jakuzure snorted matter-of-factly as she fucked Satsuki over the edge into her orgasm, casually giving her permission as she buried the plastic dick into her over and over. Satsuki groaned, her mind going blank as her climax hit, inner walls rippling and clinging to the shifting toy. She descended from the haze of ecstasy only momentarily as Jakuzure leaned forward, never stopping the motion of her hips.

“Good girl. _Another._ ” She growled, her voice brooking no argument. Satsuki’s moans got more intense, more desperate as her trembling body was cruelly used, one of Jakuzure’s hands moving to grip her hair, forcing her to arch her back into the thrusting cock. That shifted the angle of her penetration, stimulating new places inside her in a way that let her know Jakuzure was going to get her wish pretty quickly. Jakuzure varied her torments; short, fast thrusts that slid shallowly into her gave way to long, slow strokes that emptied and filled her in a maddening rhythm until all she could think about was the instant where the toy brushed somewhere deep inside her and she felt so full she might burst.

“You know,” Jakuzure panted, her breathing heavy, “I didn’t lock the door.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened and she tried on instinct to scold Jakuzure, only her mouth wasn’t listening to her, because instead of complaining she made a small, desperate sound of pleasure.

“Anyone who came in,” Jakuzure said, “Would get a great view of me bending you over this desk. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing? I mean, you can’t even look away in the position I have you now…”

Blood rushed into her cheeks as Jakuzure taunted her, her body responding against her will, hips tensing and clinging desperately, clenching down on the toy as she felt an extremely ill-timed climax approaching.

“J-Jakuzure!” she moaned, trying to complain, trying to beg, trying to argue; she didn’t know. Only that she opened her mouth and Jakuzure’s name came out, and seconds later her climax rushed through her, obliterating reason as her body spasmed lewdly on the desk a second time, flopping madly as her oversensitive nerves demanded more and less of everything. Her hips bucked back onto the thrusting cock and Jakuzure finally slowed, riding out her climax slowly; marking each shudder of Satsuki’s trembling form with a slow, gentle thrust.

 

Time passed, and Satsuki came back to herself. Sweat dripped from her hairline down into her eye; her body started reporting a laundry list of sensations, chief amongst them the fact that she had just been completely and thoroughly _fucked._ Other things like aches and pains waited their turn to complain, hidden beneath the drifting waves of endorphins that swam through her body. Her wrists ached from the strain of trying to free herself, her thighs trembled with the effort of standing even with the support of the desk. Her hips reported that Jakuzure’s nails had left a dozen scratches and marks that stung teasingly beside the throbbing, satisfied ache between her thighs.

 _Okay,_ Satsuki thought, _So that’s what being fucked feels like. I see why it’s all the rage._

 

A soft laugh startled her from her reverie, making her jerk her head in surprise as the strap-on shifted slightly inside her.

“All the rage?!” Jakuzure chuckled breathlessly, “Oh my god, you are such an old woman!”

“S-shut up!” Satsuki said, her cheeks going red for the fiftieth time that day, “That wasn’t supposed to be out loud!”

“Whatever, grandma.” said Jakuzure, “Let’s get you up before you hurt your hip.”

“Fuck off.” Satsuki swore, but she was smiling as Jakuzure fiddled with the cuffs, loosening them from her wrists. Then she eased the toy out of her with a slow pull of her hips, making Satsuki shudder in too-sensitive pleasure.

She rolled over, sitting her butt on the desk, immediately regretting it as pain shot through her hips; aching muscle cramp overlaid with high notes of Jakuzure’s nails.

“Ow.” she hissed, “I ache everywhere. And no comments about my age.” She raised a finger in a warning gesture, making Jakuzure snort out a breath of laughter.

“Are you okay?” Jakuzure asked, genuine concern in her voice, her hands instantly going to Satsuki’s wrists, smoothing away the aches there left by the cruel steel of the cuffs. Satsuki nodded, sighing in relief as Jakuzure’s strong fingers massaged the soft skin of her wrists.

“Mmm yes.” she purred contentedly, stretching like a cat as Jakuzure released her; the stretch emphasizing the smooth lines of her torso, the curve of her breasts through her blouse and the gentle outlines of her muscled arms.

Jakuzure leaned in to kiss her neck as Satsuki stretched, flicking her tongue lightly over her skin, sending a frisson of desire down Satsuki’s spine.

“You know…” Jakuzure said, in a matter-of-fact voice, “I think I could probably get at least one more orgasm out of you.”

Satsuki finished her stretch and let Jakuzure pull her down into a slow, heated kiss, tasting her lipstick.

“Mmh, I don’t think I have another one in me, you know. And I don’t think I have the time either.” she said, making Jakuzure cock her head in confusion.

“Oh? Am I interrupting your schedule?” she said with a teasing tone. Satsuki thumped her arm lightly.

“You know you are, you brute. I have a dinner meeting scheduled for 4pm with Marc LaRue.” Satsuki said.

“Marc LaRue? That awful flirt of a fashion designer?” Jakuzure asked, eyes narrowing.

“That’s the one.”

“The one I don’t like.”

“The very same.”

“Well…fuck him.” Jakuzure said, opening her arms in a ‘there you are’ gesture.

“I think that’s a little premature.” Satsuki snorted, “Although I suppose he is buying me dinner…”

Jakuzure’s mouth opened. Satsuki’s M.O was to deflect or negate her jokes and criticisms, not to run with them.

“What?” Satsuki said, noticing Jakuzure’s blank stare, “He’s actually fairly attractive!” she said thoughtfully.

 _I know that, that’s why I don’t like him,_ Jakuzure thought to herself, _Flirting is fine. Flirting and attractive is not._

“Oh come on, you’re not jealous are you Jakuzure?” Satsuki asked, quirking the corner of her mouth into a coy smile, making Jakuzure cheeks heat up with sudden embarrassment and something like anger.

 _Jealousy. Holy shit I am totally jealous._ Jakuzure realized in a sudden rush of insight.

“Don’t worry, if I do sleep with him, I’ll tell you all about it.” Satsuki said, smiling wickedly.

_Oh wow, that came out a little too serious. I don’t know why I said that._

 

Jakuzure stared at her, lowering her arms to her sides.

_Oh shit, I messed up, I messed up bad._

“Okay, that’s it.” Jakuzure said quietly, hands clenching into fists.

“That’s what?” Satsuki whispered, her voice barely louder than Jakuzure’s.

  
In a burst of motion, Jakuzure’s hand landed around Satsuki’s throat; not choking but holding, daring her to move as her other hand took the strap-on by the base and pushed it roughly into her, her hips thrusting ruthlessly until the hot-pink plastic was sheathed fully inside Satsuki’s body. She let out desperate, surprised noise of aching pleasure as the ridges brushed deep into her still sensitive core.

“I’ll let you go to your precious meeting when I’m done abusing your slutty body, and not a second before.”

Jakuzure lifted her hand from Satsuki’s neck so that she could wrap both her hands around Satsuki’s blouse. She wrenched her fists sideways, tearing the garment wide open, buttons clattering to the floor in a sudden swathe.

“H-hey, that was expensive!” Satsuki protested to Jakuzure’s heedless expression. She leant in and sank her teeth into Satsuki’s neck _hard,_ at the same time rocking her hips to drive a desperate moan from her lips.

“I don’t give a _fuck._ ” Jakuzure growled, her voice low and rasping. Her hand reached down and flicked the base of the toy. Satsuki squealed in sudden surprise as the length inside her began to shudder and vibrate, intensifying the already over-stimulating sensations ten-fold. She wrapped her legs around Jakuzure’s curvy little waist and held on to her, body shuddering against her will in time to the buzzing dick pressed into her center.

“I want you to know that what’s about to happen is all of your own making.” Jakuzure whispered.

_Oh god, I might have miscalculated. Jakuzure did always have a jealous streak._

“Remember your safe word.” she rasped, “And remember this moment when you think about trying to provoke me.”

_Oh god she knows._

Jakuzure went mad. She took Satsuki roughly by the hips and drove the strap-on into her, plunging back and forth with the full length of the fake cock, lewd squishing sounds mingling with choked moans and the slap of skin on skin. Jakuzure pounded her at a furious pace, driving her hips into Satsuki’s as if she were trying to come out the other side.

 “I think I’m gonna make you cum for me again, Satsuki; after all, you’re my little masochist slut, aren’t you?” Jakuzure growled, her tone brooking no argument. It was as if she were a different person; dominant, possessive, fierce.

Whatever it was, it drove Satsuki wild.

“I am!” she squealed, her hips flaring with dizzying ecstasy, driving the breath from her, “I am!”

Jakuzure thrust into her over and over, drawing upon seemingly endless energy, relentlessly burying the plastic cock deep into her waiting depths. Jakuzure’s hands were gripping her thighs, digging her pretty pink fingernails into the pale flesh with casual sadism, drawing heated gasps from Satsuki’s lips. It seemed all Satsuki could do was writhe under the wild attentions of her jealous lover, every motion of her hips tearing another squeal from her.

“You like it when I treat you roughly, don’t you?” Jakuzure asked, reached up to tangle a hand in Satsuki’s hair, tugging.

“I do!” Satsuki sobbed, the stimulation getting to her, driving her insane with pleasure.

“Say it!”

“I l-like it when you treat me roughly!”

Jakuzure tore the front clasp of Satsuki’s bra trying to get it off her, and Satsuki felt a twinge of guilt.

_Iori is going to ask some very pointed questions when he sees the damage…_

But then Jakuzure’s mouth was on her breasts and her thoughts started to fray. Jakuzure was feral, suckling on a nipple, catching it roughly between her teeth. She bit at Satsuki’s breasts with savage abandon, leaving behind tooth marks and reddening love bites where her lips and tongue traced the line of Satsuki’s flesh. Her breasts, her collarbone, her neck; Jakuzure left nowhere untouched by the mark of her passing, one hand still tugging Satsuki’s hair this way and that, bringing stinging tears to her eyes to contrast with the increasingly desperate moans brought about by the motions of her hips. Satsuki’s legs were hooked around Jakuzure’s waist, high on her back to increase the depth of the thrusting phallus, letting it brush up against her innermost parts in a way that threatened to undo her entirely. Her hands clung to Jakuzure’s back, leaving marks of her own, one winding its way into the cotton candy colored bangs and holding on tight. Jakuzure was letting out panting, growling sounds as she used all her remaining energy to properly chastise Satsuki.

“And do you love your new toy?” said Jakuzure, scorn and a fierce, unbalanced edge of ecstasy in her tone.

“I do!” Satsuki squealed desperately. She could feel the climax approaching, summoned against her will by the brutal slaking of Jakuzure’s jealous lust on her body.

“Do you?!” Jakuzure asked, biting her again, over her collarbone, “Do you love my cock?”

“I do! I do!” Satsuki said, starting to babble as her thighs trembled and something welled up deep in her belly, “I do, oh god, J-Jakuzure!”

 

Satsuki came undone with a series of unnaturally high-pitched squeals, unlike her normal, controlled alto. Her cries were cut off by Jakuzure’s mouth crashing clumsily into hers, Jakuzure’s hips grinding heavily against her and sending the buzzing hum of the vibrator through her clit in shuddering waves as ecstasy took her. She shook, suffering almost full body convulsions and she felt something give way in the base of her stomach, climax taking her mind away. It wasn’t until she felt Jakuzure’s lips tremble on hers and felt her hips shake in answering pleasure that she realized Jakuzure was mid-climax herself, riding out her pleasure hip-to-hip with Satsuki. The lightning bursts of ecstasy slowed their roiling until they began to pass, the buzzing in her hips moving from intense to tortuous. Jakuzure reached down with a soft moan of discomfort and slapped at the base of the toy; once, twice, then the toy fell silent. That finished Jakuzure, who topped forward to plant her head in the crook of Satsuki’s neck, letting out a long sigh, answered by Satsuki’s own as she rested her head atop Jakuzure’s. She shivered with the aftereffects of her passion and realized that Jakuzure was tracing her tongue slowly over her shoulder, over the outline of a vivid red bite mark; soothing the pain slightly, tasting the warm, clean, sweat-stained skin.

 

That tender action alone nearly sent Satsuki over the edge. She rested her forehead atop the girl’s hair and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Jakuzure.”

“For what?” came the reply in a sullen, uncooperative voice.

“For trying to provoke you. For trying to make you jealous. I didn’t mean it.” Satsuki said, not dissuaded.

Jakuzure didn’t answer, her mouth stilling on Satsuki’s neck, breath tickling lightly against her skin.

“Jakuzure?”

“I’m…not…” Jakuzure trailed off, “I’m not sure I believe you.” she said softly.

Satsuki opened her mouth, leaning back to give Jakuzure an incredulous look. Jakuzure didn’t see it, her face pressed to Satsuki’s neck, hiding there.

“Sometimes…” Jakuzure continued, “Sometimes I feel like I’m counting the days ‘til I lose you.”

“N-Nonon!”

“Let me finish. Sometimes it feels like this job is eating you whole.”

“I don’t understand…”  
“This is the first time I’ve seen you this week for more than a few minutes.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been busy! There’s still time-”

“It’s Friday, Satsuki.” Jakuzure said in a quiet, tired voice.

Guilt hit Satsuki like a wave, pulling her heart deep into her stomach. Friday. Which meant that the last time they’d spent time together…

“Saturday. We saw a movie. You were late out of a meeting and we nearly missed it.” Jakuzure mumbled, completing Satsuki’s train of thought. Satsuki flinched at the frank assessment of the situation, biting her lip in frustration at herself.

“So…” Jakuzure said, straightening up, “Forgive me if the thought of some executive you meet at work seducing you is high on my list of irrational fears.”

Satsuki bowed her head and dropped her hands to Jakuzure’s shoulders, fingers tracing small patterns there.

“God, Nonon, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jakuzure waved a hand, “I didn’t realize it was bothering me until now, really. It just…hit a nerve I guess.”

 

Satsuki made a small sound that wasn’t exactly relevant to the discussion.

“Excuse me?” Jakuzure asked, quirking an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Satsuki flushed, her cheeks turning pink.

“It’s just…this is a really odd conversation to have when you’re inside me.”

Jakuzure looked down to their joined hips and belatedly realized that the full length of the brightly colored strap-on was hilted inside Satsuki, the lack of nerves making it slip her mind completely.

“Oh! Sorry!” she said awkwardly, an answering blush coming to her own cheeks. She drew back a shade too quickly, jerking her hips away as if they were on fire. Satsuki gasped, arching her back instinctively, her head tilting back as her overstimulated body sent shuddering waves of pleasure through her hips. When the wave passed, she glanced down to glare at Jakuzure, her eyebrows furrowing together. Jakuzure was staring at her, openly shocked.

“What?” she asked, her tone annoyed, jangling scraps of pleasure still thrumming through her.

Jakuzure’s face was deceptively innocent, but a hint of the wicked smile blossomed at the corner of her mouth and in her eyes. Satsuki went pale.

“No…oh no, not again! Three is my limit, Nonon!” she protested, raising her hands in a defensive gesture.

“Now…I think you’re underestimating both your perversion _and_ my ability, Satsuki-chan…” Jakuzure drawled, cracking her knuckles, taking the time to slowly lean closer; letting the weight of her body slowly impale Satsuki on the strap-on once more, drawing a slow, sensitive moan from her lips as already frayed nerves suffered further stimulation.

“Ungh…you’re insufferable, Jakuzure.” Satsuki groaned, her body responding against her will.

“Oi, you’ll hurt my feelings, Satsuki. And what happened to ‘Nonon’?” Jakuzure said, leaning in to kiss her lover with gentle, insistent passion. “I _liked_ ‘Nonon’.” Satsuki shook her head despairingly.

“Oh god, fine. Just…slowly, this time?” Satsuki asked, her arms moving to loop around Jakuzure’s neck.

 

“ _Your wish is my command_.” Jakuzure hummed softly into Satsuki’s ear, her hips moving in small, gentle rocking motions. She took her time, rushing nothing, building Satsuki’s pleasure over minutes and minutes; her hands cupping the sensitive flesh of her breasts, squeezing and massaging, fingers playing lightly over firm nipples as Satsuki leaned in to kiss her. Their lips moved in sync, not fighting or warring but instead light and teasing, blending their mouths in perfect harmony, merging into one another in a symphony of soft moans and gentle touches. Jakuzure thrust a little faster, motions shallow and gentle, each one still drawing a gasp of intense pleasure from her lover’s lips. Satsuki was fever hot, her skin burning up, and their hips and thighs were sticky with her juices. The toy made lewd, wet sounds as it stirred inside Satsuki, setting her insides alight with burning pleasure seasoned with a hint of pain.

“Oh Nonon, it feels so good!” Satsuki whimpered softly between kisses, her back arching again.

Jakuzure smiled, nipping lightly at her neck, sliding a hand down to where their bodies met, fingers teasing at the apex of Satsuki’s thighs. In time to her gentle thrusts, she pressed her thumb lightly to Satsuki’s clit, grinding slow, soft circles against the slick, throbbing bud. Satsuki felt the pleasure build inside her, an unthinkable heat and pressure deep in her belly aching to be released. The thumb against her clit stoked that heat into an inferno and she felt her control slip suddenly, turning her voice high and desperate once more.

“Oh god, Nonon! Ah, it’s t-too much! I’m going to- you’re going to make me-” she babbled, clinging to Jakuzure hard.

Jakuzure’s voice was gentle, urging Satsuki to her peak with gentle motions and touches;

“It’s okay, let it out. Cum for me, Satsuki.”

 “Nonon, Nonon I love you!” Satsuki gasped, “Oh, _fuck!”_

The heat in her belly exploded throughout her body and she climaxed a fourth and final time: her legs wrapped around Jakuzure’s waist, one hand’s nails in Jakuzure’s back, the other hand tangled in her hair. Liquid heat rushed between her thighs and Satsuki sobbed in utter release as she clung to the slender, pink haired girl, contractions of dizzying pleasure shuddering through her body for several moments.

 

Jakuzure stroked fingers softly through Satsuki’s hair, cooing softly to her as her climax passed, leaving her trembling and spent. Jakuzure eased the toy out from her, untying the straps that bound it to her hips with shaking fingertips, letting it fall to the floor unheeded. Then she toppled forward, pillowing her head on Satsuki’s generous bust. She made a sound of complete and total exhaustion, her legs shaking, sweat coating her breasts, her stomach, her forehead in a thin sheen, dripping down her back.

 _God, I’m exhausted from being on the receiving end. How does she manage to fit that much energy in such a small body?_ Satsuki thought to herself, wrapping her arms around Jakuzure with a sigh.

“I love you too.” Jakuzure murmured, her voice muffled and odd.

“Are you okay, Nonon?” Satsuki asked, concern tinging her voice. Jakuzure shook again very slightly against her chest, and she realized with a sudden burst of surprise and pain that Nonon was _crying._

“Nonon, what’s wrong?” she asked, stroking her hair, pulling the girl to her more closely, trying her best to comfort her.

“N-Nothing.” Jakuzure sniffled, shaking her head, “It’s just…cathartic, I guess.”

Satsuki huffed out a laugh and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

“I know what you mean.” she said.

Jakuzure looked up at her and grinned.

“You certainly do. You _swore!_ You _never_ swear!” she said, giggling to herself.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow impeccably, trying not to blush.

“Well okay, you very rarely swear.” Jakuzure amended, then she reached down and slid a slick finger across Satsuki’s inner thigh casually, “But you also very rarely do this too…” she motioned downwards.

Satsuki looked down to where her lover was indicating, then flushed a deep and profoundly colorful shade of scarlet.

“Oh god, you’re soaked.” Satsuki whispered in a very small voice.

Jakuzure chuckled, running a hand up Satsuki’s thigh where her muscle was still trembling slightly.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” she said, leaning in to steal a kiss, “God I’m tired. And a mess.”

Satsuki shook her head, trying to get her blood to flow anywhere but her cheeks.

“Me too. Although maybe I’d be in a better condition if someone didn’t _rip my expensive blouse open_.” She added pointedly, giving Jakuzure a scathing look.

“Bah.” She waved a hand dismissively, “I also ripped your bra. I’ll get dressed and bring you something to wear. After all I’m nothing if not a gentleman.”

Satsuki smiled, nodding to the discarded toy.

“Especially today.”

 

Jakuzure’s laugh echoed through the office as Satsuki leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

“So here you can see they suddenly demanded another five percent share, as well as a number of other smaller concessions, but I can’t see the logic behind them.” Gamagoori rumbled, monolithic finger pointing to a neatly typed proposal under a company letterhead. Satsuki glanced at it, drew a slender steel pen from a case on her desk and considered the document gravely.

“It’s a bluff. They need this acquisition more than we do, but _they_ know that if _we_ know that we’ll push for better terms. This way they put up a fight and then ‘compromise’ to what they initially intended anyway.” Satsuki said, tapping her pen against a bullet point, jotting down a note.

“I see. Devious.” he said, nodding in approval.

“Not devious enough. Here, we’ll go through point by point and refute.” she said, moving to circle a clause; she paused pen halfway to the paper as the door to her office opened. Unwillingly, her head slowly turned to meet the intruder, the unconscious shiver up her spine already betraying her identity. Jakuzure smiled sweetly as she stalked across the office, a small pile of folders in her arms. She was dressed in a crimson blouse and dark skirt that complemented her hair, which was pulled back slightly in a no-nonsense style. She should have looked every inch the professional secretary, but there was something about the outfit, the way she held herself, that betrayed hidden depths; the shirt’s buttons were widely spread, and the way she cradled the folders showed small glimpses of her stomach and the red lace curve of her bra through the gaps in the fabric; the skirt too was maybe an inch too short to be truly professional, and the black stockings she wore under it clung to her legs in a way that dared the viewer to harbor indecent thoughts. She reached the desk and offered the files to Satsuki, who took them with a simple, stunned obedience.

“The asset reports for Takashima Industries. They might help you draft your counteroffer.” Jakuzure said, smiling.

Satsuki coughed, put the reports down by the proposal and tried to stop thinking that only an hour or so earlier, it had been her backside being laid for consideration upon the desk. The thought made her cheeks tinge a gentle pink.

“Thank you, Jakuzure, that’s very thoughtful of you.” She managed to say, somewhat graciously. Jakuzure grinned.

“Not at all, it’s always my pleasure to assist you in your endeavors.” She said, her simple presence making the words sound like a pickup line. Satsuki’s mouth felt dry, her head swirling and hips tingling with half remembered desire.

Jakuzure nodded to her politely and turned to leave. Satsuki considered her gravely, and decided that she could probably have gotten out the office without _quite_ that much hip action, the sway drawing her skirt tight across her perky little butt in a way that made Satsuki want to dismiss Gamagoori and resume playing ‘secretary’ with Jakuzure until she couldn’t walk. She bit her lip in frustration as Jakuzure turned her head, looked back at her as if reading her thoughts, and then without warning reached back with both hands and flipped her skirt up. Satsuki caught a glimpse of soft, pale skin and the barest scrap of red lace and suddenly all the blood in her body rushed one of two places. She tilted her head to better see, coughing frantically in surprise as Jakuzure shut the door behind her with an evil grin and a deliberate wiggle of her hips, Satsuki’s hormones going wild over whole scenario, demanding an immediate resumption of hostilities. With great difficulty she pushed them down and tried to ignore their primitive cries to drag Jakuzure back there and pin her to the table. When she could finally think again, she straightened in her chair and faced Gamagoori.

“So…as I was saying…” she said awkwardly, trying to put the meeting back on track.

 

Gamagoori did not reply. In fact, his silence was so absolute that it was almost a physical presence. His mouth was open and his eyes were fixed on her, a mixture of emotions welling up in them; suspicion, loyalty, anger and most of all sheer surprise. She quirked a brow at him as he slowly began to turn red, starting at the base of his neck and working swiftly upwards, his eyes nailed to a spot off-center from her face. She glanced down, following his gaze, and saw to her horror that as she had tilted her head to one side, the collar of her blouse had fallen open; fallen open exactly enough to display a ringed red mark that could not possibly be anything but a bite mark, high on her chest over her collarbone.

She made a small noise as if she’d been physically struck and jerked her shoulder up violently, twitching the garment back into place to hide the telltale sign of her…activities, her face going red faster than Gamagoori’s had done moments ago.

 

“I think we’ve discussed everything we need-”

“Thank you for your help, but I can-”

They broke off, then started again;

“Yes, well I’m sure you can take care of it-”

“Leave the matter with me and I’ll be sure-”

Silence once more.

  
Satsuki cleared her throat, spots of pink high on her cheeks.

“I think you ought to forget about whatever it is you thought you saw, Gamagoori Ira.”

Gamagoori went pale and nodded jerkily, backing away from the desk.

“I think that would be best.” He agreed, voice rasping.

The door shut behind him with a clunk, rattling the windows. Satsuki leaned back in her chair, putting her hands over her face.

 

 _Jakuzure might be a handful,_ she thought, _but she does keep my life interesting…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks; I'm busy moving house, so ADKOR is briefly delayed. I did have a chance to write this instead though, and I hope you enjoy my depravity!  
> Remember folks, this is a series I'm going to be writing semi-frequently; Views, Kudos and Comments are VERY appreciated. If you have a Kink you'd like to see in the next one, let me know and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Edit: Woo! 1000 hits! Thank you so much!


End file.
